


Justice League Prompt

by Lapancake



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapancake/pseuds/Lapancake
Summary: I've watched Justice League recently and i see so many possible interactions between them. Been chatting here and there, and i totally can't get them out of my head. So im sharing some ideas prompt if anyone could please adopt these prompts <3





	Justice League Prompt

Againn... i've been chatting here and there, and this gets me everytime. XD

The Justice League as a family unit. Everyone is protective of each other but in their own way.

\- Wonder Woman as the "momager" that tries to keep everyone and everything in check.

  
\- Batman as batdad. Lowkey cares and always watching for everybody.

  
\- Aquaman as the horrible uncle. Always give bad but solid advice. Lowkey gentle giant under all that hardcore attitude.

  
\- Flash as the baby of the family. Happy, bubbly, full of energy. Basically a human energizer bunny. Curious as a kittem, always trying to make everyone proud of him.

  
\- Cyborg as the bro/cousin of the Flash. Kinda gloomy, but not always, tries to stay positive despite everything that has happened to him.

  
\- superman as the modelled citizen. Always giving warm smiles and hugs and righteousness. You can count on him for cheering you up.

  
\- Alfred as... alfred. He's just perfect the way he is. Lol

 

\-----

Any setting, in everyday situations would be gold! Such as...  
\- Alfred out of town for a few weeks, so Wonder woman is taking the kids shopping and leaving the guys to clean up the house.

  
\- Barry goes to Arthur for some advice on how to be manly, Diana and superman overheard how "wrong" the advices are and then smacks Arthur.

  
\- barry comes up with a plan to promote teamwork by going on a vacation. Everyone is super excited, coming up plans and ideas on how to holiday, except Bruce, because he knows that in the end he will be the one doing all the planning. "What a drag..."

  
\- cyborg made an accident, he told the team he saw a cute girl while on his way back to Justice Hall. Mayham ensues. Everyone asking who where why when and how, giving good advices, bad advices. It was better to just keep his mouth shut.

  
\- barry feeling low, so he goes and speaks his heart out by the lake alone. Little did he know that aquaman hears everything he says by the lake. To cheer him up, he commands the fishes in the pond to just come up and show themselfs. And that reallg did bring a smile or two for barry, thinking he's like one of those characters in disney that can talk to animals.

  
\- Cyborg been doing some research non stop and this makes everyone worry about his health. Barry walk by his room one day and saw he was lying still on the couch, he panics and finds the other and bring them to Cyborgs room. Turns out he feel asleep on the couch, then Diana gets a blanket to tuck him in for the night.

  
\- batman overthink how much of a drag he is to the team because latelt he keeps on being the damsel in distress that always needs saving. He has no super power, so he trains harder than anybody else. Everybody knows the bruises he got, but none is willing to confront him because they know it would just hurt bruce more.

\------

Mannn... i have so many idea but so little time and skill to write. Rip my writing skill...

Feel free to write them if you want. I just really want to get my ideas out there so i dont suffer alone in this fandom. T_T


End file.
